The present invention relates generally to a windshield wiper adapter and, in particular, to a windshield wiper adapter which provides improved wiping performance of a windshield by utilizing two parallel wiper blades on a single wiper driving arm.
The general provision of two parallel windshield wiper blades secured on a single windshield wiper driving arm is the subject of my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,019, which issued on Apr. 1, 1975, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein as though fully set forth. This patent is directed to a windshield wiper adapter which allows arm pressure to be divided equally between two wiper blades to maintain sufficient blade-to-windshield contact for assuring effective wiping action. Other patents directed to windshield wiper blade assemblies which have two wiper blades include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,938,840, 2,605,941 and 2,607,944.
Nevertheless, the prior art wiper blade assemblies have the disadvantage that such windshield wiper two-blade adapters are not designed for positive blade tilting in order to promote clear sweep wiping. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved two-bladed windshield wiper adapter designed for positive blade tilting to improve wiping action and prevent lifting of the blades.